Forbidden Desires
by musicalmidget
Summary: Kahlan considers using a Rada'Han to finally be with Richard. Her conquest gets her more than what she ever imagined or dreamed. She and Richard embark on a new journey while on their quest to defeat the Keeper and seal the rift. Their lives are drastically changed and not always for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of the Seeker or the Sword of Truth Series. This purely for entertainment.

Kahlan touched the cool metal of the Rada'han that circled her neck. The weight of it was odd around her delicate neck. She remembered the last time she had worn this very piece. She had asked Corah to place it on her after she'd been in the Con Dar for the second time. She didn't trust herself and the power itself was a danger. She soon realized the power was a gift, thanks to Richard. When she removed it from her neck, she hid the Rada'han in her pack, never letting Richard know she had kept it.

Tonight she didn't wear it in fear of the Con Dar. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of this before. The night was warm and Richard had stripped off his shirt to cool off. They sat around the fire as the rabbit Richard killed roasted on the spit. The glare of the flames caused the sweat over Richard's toned chest glisten and it made her heart race. She had excused herself to use the bathroom and had placed the Rada'han around her neck. She didn't know if the magic would even work. She could feel the collar suppressing her magic, but she still feared she would not be in control when the time came. But she needed to try.

She took a deep breath and smoothed down her hair before returning to him.

"What took so long?" he asked, looking up at her. His face twisted with confusion as he stared at the Rada'han.

"Kahlan, why are you wearing that?" he asked. Kahlan didn't respond. She fell to her knees before him, placing her finger to his lips.

"Listen. Don't talk. I was thinking. With this on, I can feel it suppress my magic. I can't access it at all," she explained.

"Kahlan," Richard began. Kahlan shook her head, quieting him.

"Let me finish, please." She whispered, pleading. Richard nodded.

"If this suppresses my magic, I can't confess you. We can be together. We can at least try. I need to try, Richard. Please," she whispered. Richard looked into her liquid blue eyes. He lifted a hand to cradle her neck, running his thumb over her cheek. Kahlan leaned into his gentle hand, her eyes fluttering closed. Richard's heart raced as she leaned into him. Could he really go through with this? He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him, but could he allow to her to take away her magic just for them to be together.

"Kahlan, can we try? Without the rada'han?" he asked. Kahlan's eyes widened and she pulled away.

"Richard, I will destroy you," she said, shaking her head. Richard took her hands in his. He leaned in, gently touching her lips with his. Kahlan sighed as he deepened the kiss. Richard placed his hands behind her head, throwing himself deeper into the kiss. As he pulled away, Kahlan stared at him, her breathing erratic. She looked down to his lips and met his eyes. Richard's hand roamed down her arm and into her hand. He pulled her closer in for another kiss. As the kiss distracted her he managed to pull the key from her grasp. He slowly moved back up to the key hole of the rada'han and unlocked it. Kahlan pulled away from the kiss and away from Richard. The release of her power took her by surprise.

"Richard!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands to her neck.

"Why? Don't you want to try?" she asked.

"Kahlan, more than anything I want to be with you, but I want to be with all of you. Your powers are part of who you are," he explained. He stood up and walked toward her.

"Richard, I can't trust that I won't release my power. It's tied to my love and in a moment of ecstasy it will be released and I'll confess you. It's how it happens. The only way is to give up my powers, even for a night. It's not as if I would be giving them up permanently," she replied. She looked up to him and smiled weakly.

"I want to try, Kahlan. That's all I ask. If you feel yourself losing control we can put it back on," he said. He knelt before her and she stared at him. He helped her to her feet and pulled her to him. He slid his hands into her hair and kissed her. Kahlan arched her back, moaning. As he pulled away, Kahlan's eyes darkened with desire. She pulled him back to her, kissing him with everything she had. Richard reached between them, pulling the laces of her dress apart. She stepped away from him to give him better access to the thin string holding her dress together. He reached up and shoved the white material down her shoulders. She whimpered as his rough fingers touched her freckled shoulders. She grabbed his hands, pushing him away, with a smirk. She reached between them, taking the laces on his pants in her fingers. She pulled them apart and pushed them down his hips.

"No short pants?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"It makes it for easy access." He said with a smirk. Kahlan rolled her eyes and grasped his in her hands. Richard's breath caught in his throat at the feel of her slim fingers around him. She moved her hand up the shaft, her thumb running over the moistened tip. Richard gasped, moving away from her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kahlan asked confused. Richard sighed. He took her face in his hands, kissing her.

"You did nothing wrong, love. If you continue to do that, I will not be able hold out." He said. Kahlan blushed, pulling her hands to her chest. Richard grinned and took her hands in his. He walked her over to her blanket and pushed her to the ground. She looked up at him, her heart racing. Richard went to his knees in front of her, and captured her lips. He pressed against her weight, lowering her onto the blanket. Kahlan gasped at his weight on her. He released the kiss and he moved his hands to the front of her corset. He easily released the laces freeing her milky white breast. He placed one hand of an exposed breast, kneading the soft flesh in his rough hands. Kahlan arched her back into his touch, eager to her more of his touch. He grinned and moved to pull her shorts off. He sat up, and she moved with him, resting on her elbows. He hooked his fingers in the fabric and looked up at her. Kahlan bit her bottom lip, nodding her head. He pulled the shorts over her hips and his mouth watered at finally being able to see her. He laid her back down, his erection pressing against her thigh. Kahlan gasped at the feel of him being so close. He kissed her collar bone and moved to touch her moist center. As he made contact, Kahlan whimpered at the intense feeling. He slipped one finger into her and she nearly came unglued. He pulled the wetness from within her and rubbed it over her sensitive nub.

"Ah!' Kahlan moaned. Richard withdrew his hand and Kahlan bolted up in confusion.

"Why did you stop!?" she asked.

"I don't want to you come just yet." He said, and slipped his fingers into his mouth. Kahlan's mouth went dry as she watched him suck her off his fingers. She lay back down on the blanket, her chest heaving with every shallow breath she took. Richard crawled up to capture her lips in a soft kiss. He pulled away, looking down at her asking her the silent question. Kahlan nodded her head and Richard placed himself at her entrance. Kahlan closed her eyes and Richard felt her tense.

"Relax, Kahlan. It will hurt more if you tense." He whispered. Kahlan opened her eyes and let her legs fall. Richard leaned into her, pushing gently into her. Kahlan eyes widened in the pain she felt. She almost begged him to stop but he pushed further into her and her pain turned into intense pleasure. She curled her legs around him, pushing him deeper into him. She opened her mouth in a silent scream of pleasure. He pulled back gently and plunged back into her without warning.

"Oh, Spirits!" Kahlan screamed. Richard picked up a steady pace, their flesh smacking. Kahlan raked her nails over his back, and Richard groaned. This intensified his pleasure and he moved faster and harder. Kahlan screamed. She felt her powers begin to surge in the pit of her stomach She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to suppress the magic from filling her. As her climax began to build so did her power. Above her, Richard moved with such grace and power in her and it fueled her climax. She felt the release of her magic at the same exact time her climax hit. She screamed in ecstasy, clinging to Richard. She felt Richard go stiff above her and she feared the worst. Suddenly she felt the warm sensation of his release fill her womb. The joy that she should have felt was clouded by her fear that she had destroyed him. Her senses returned to her and she shoved him off of her. She rolled over and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest and sobbed.

"Kahlan?" Richard asked and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned out of his touch.

"Get dressed, I can't give you an…Wait what did you call me?" she asked, turning to meet his gaze.

"Kahlan, what else would I call you?" he replied. Kahlan let out a choked sob and threw herself at him.

"I didn't confess you! Oh thank the spirits! I felt the magic release and I was sure I'd confessed you."

"I know, I felt it enter my body but it left the moment it entered. You can't confess me, Kahlan. I knew you couldn't. Our love is bigger than your power." He whispered. He wiped away the tears on her face with his thumb. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He laid them back down on the bed and they fell asleep under the stars, wrapped in each other.

Kahlan awoke the next morning, alone. She looked around the camp and couldn't find Richard. Had she dreamt what happened last night? The light breeze that cooled her bare skin told her it happened. Suddenly she gasped and smiled brightly.

"Are you okay?" she heard a voice say. She looked up at him and her smile brightened.

"I'm perfect Richard." She said and stood up to greet him. She kissed him gently and took his hand and guided it to her belly.

"Say good morning to you child." She said. Richard looked confused and looked to their hands.

"How do you know? We only just consummated our love last night."

"Confessors know. We can feel the power of life within us almost immediately. It is a power we have to ensure the continuance of the confessor line. I woke up this morning and felt our child's life force."

"Our child, Spirits, Kahlan, we're having a child." He said and picked her up and spun her around. Kahlan laughed.

"We're going back to Aydindril."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Seeker or The Sword of Truth series. They are owned by ABC and Terry Goodkind. The use of the materials in this are used primarily for entertainment and no profit is made from the use of the characters and plot.

"We are going back to Aydindril." Richard stated, as he began to pack up their things. Kahlan grabbed him by the arm and held him firmly in place.

"No, Richard! We can't. That's at least a week's ride in the opposite direction. We cannot take time away from this quest."

"Kahlan, I am not risking yours and our child's safety. We get attacked nearly every day. You could lose the baby."

"Richard, I'm not incapable of fighting. Every day the veil is open, the Keeper grows stronger. We need to find the stone and close the rift."

"But what about when you are too big to fight? Or you give birth while on the quest"

"Spirits willing, the rift will be closed and the keeper defeated before the baby comes. As for the pregnancy, I can take it easy when the time comes. You, Cara and Zedd are more than capable of handling what comes at us. And I can always use confession."

"Kahlan, please."

"Richard, listen, the only way I can leave you is if I find another confessor to protect you and unfortunately the only confessor left, besides myself, is our child. The seeker must have a confessor."

Richard sighed, running his hands through his hair. He did not want to put his family in danger. But what choice did he have? Every point she made was the truth. He had to have a confessor at his side.

"Alright, but I swear Kahlan if something happens, I'll never forgive myself." He said, pulling her into his arms. Kahlan kissed him softly.

"Don't' worry. I can take care of the both of us. Now I must get dressed before Zedd and Cara arrive."

"I rather enjoy seeing you like this." He said kissing her collar bone. Kahlan whimpered at his touch but pulled away.

"Richard, as much as I would love for you to take me right here, we can't. We agreed to meet Zedd and Cara by sun up. They should be here soon. I'm not so sure they would like to see this side of the Mother Confessor." She said, as she bent over to gather her clothes. Richard groaned as she moved. Kahlan giggled.

"Richard, stop staring and get the stuff packed." She said, as she slipped on her short pants and went to put on the corset.

"Should you be wearing that?" he asked. Kahlan looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I always wear this," she stated.

"Kahlan, you're pregnant. Wouldn't that harm the baby?" he asked. Kahlan laughed and slipped the corset over her torso.

"Richard, first the confessor corset is just made to wear under our dresses as underthings. Due to the design of our dresses, we can't be bare beneath them. Secondly, the baby isn't even formed yet. I conceived just last night. The corset can't hurt her. When I become larger I will forgo the corset all together and have a different confessor dress to wear to accommodate the pregnancy." She explained. She picked up the white confessor dress and slipped it over her underclothes. Richard nodded and continued cleaning up their campsite.

"I don't want Zedd and Cara to know yet." Kahlan said, not looking at him for his reaction.

"Why?" she heard him ask.

"Zedd will not understand. He'll think I've jeopardized the quest. He will want me to leave too. That I'll be too much of a distraction." She explained. Richard nodded in understanding. He knew that her pregnancy would complicate things eventually. He hoped that their quest would be over before the time for Kahlan to give birth.

"I understand, Kahlan." he said and folded the green blanket they had used last night. He placed in the bag just as he heard the footsteps behind them. Kahlan turned and smiled as the other half of their traveling crew joined them.

"Hello my boy!" Zedd exclaimed. Behind him, Cara led a horse weighed down with supplies. Richard grinned and met his grandfather with a hug. Kahlan walked past them to her own white mare and loaded up the saddle. She climbed aboard the horse and took the reins in her hands.

"We should get moving." She said. She didn't want to delay their quest any longer. The sooner they sealed the rift, the sooner they'd be back in Aydindril. Richard nodded up at her and Zedd began to protest that he'd not eaten breakfast yet.

"Grab an Apple, Zedd. We should go. We need to get the stone and defeat the Keeper." Richard said, climbing aboard his own horse. Cara grabbed an apple from the saddle and tossed it to Zedd.

"Here, Wizard. Eat up." She said and climbed onto the horse she led.

As the weeks progressed, Kahlan's pregnancy remained a secret. She had been careful not to let the nausea take over. She would excuse herself to use the bathroom when she felt the need to vomit. She was sick all the time, but Zedd never seemed to notice. He was always preoccupied, thanks to Richard. She had grown up with pregnant confessors but never had witnessed anyone as sick as she seemed to feel. She guessed that they were sick when she wasn't around. She had been good so far, but she didn't know how long she would be able to hide it.

This particular day had been a rough one for Kahlan. It seemed that she had been sick for most of the day. The ride and even the smell of the pine in the trees made her want to vomit, but she'd been able to overcome it. Richard had finally decided that they could all use a rest and Kahlan wanted to thank him for suggesting the rest. They made camp in a clearing and Richard and Zedd took off to hunt, leaving Kahlan and Cara to set up the campsite. As they cleared the pine needles away to make the ground more comfortable, Kahlan's nausea got the best of her. She stood up and quickly excused herself and ran off to vomit. When she returned, Cara was standing in the same place staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You can't hide it forever, Kahlan."

"Can't hide what, Cara?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Not a clue."

"The baby, confessor." She stated, placing her hands on her leather clad hips. Kahlan's eyes went wide and she ran over to Cara.

"You can't say a word, Cara. Please. Richard and I do not want Zedd to know yet." She explained.

"It's none of my business. But my question is, how?"

"How what?"

"How did you guys manage without you confessing him?" he asked. Kahlan smiled.

"At first I tried to use a Rada'Han, but Richard made me take it off and promise we'd at least try."

"A rada'han? How did you manage to get a rada'han?"

"I've had it. I was given the rada'han when I first went into the Con Dar. I requested it. I didn't trust myself. Anyway, I told him we would try but the rada'han would go back on if I couldn't control it. I ended up not being able to control it. I released my power into him."

"He's confessed?!" Cara exclaimed. Kahlan clamped her hand over the mord'siths mouth.

"Shh!" she said and released Cara.

"Do that again and you'll feel the wrath of my agiel."

"I'm pregnant. Would you really hurt your Lord's child." She said. Cara pursed her and folded her arms across her chest.

"As I was saying. I released my power into him and he felt it but it let him go. It was like it couldn't find anything to grasp onto. Richard said he felt it leave his body just seconds after it entered him." She explained.

"So you can't confess him?"

"Apparently. It doesn't make sense but Richard seems to think our love is stronger than my power."

"Perhaps he is right. But you can't keep this hidden for much longer. The wizard may be oblivious to the vomiting, but he's definitely going to notice this." She said pulling back the overcoat Kahlan was wearing. Beneath it you could see the slightest hint of a bump. Kahlan rubbed her hand over the swell of her stomach and sighed.

"I know. The corset is killing me. I can barely breathe with it on, but I can't take it off until I can get a new dress. I plan on getting one in the next village, which I had hoped we would have reached tonight but my child had other plans." She said, laughing.

"Why not tell him?" Cara asked.

"He'll want me to leave and go back to Aydindril. I can't do that. Richard needs my protection."

"He has me and Zedd, he's well protected."

"A seeker needs his confessor. You know that as well as Zedd. The only other confessor grows right here." She said, looking down at her belly. "I can't leave him."

"Let's just hope that you don't have that kid out here. That's all we need is a baby in tow. We are already a circus act." She said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you, Cara." She said and sat down on the grass to tend the fire. She looked up at Cara and sighed. "Cara, may I ask you something?"

"If I say no will you ask it anyway?"

"Yes."

"Then ask."

"You had a child. How was your pregnancy? Were you as sick as I've been?"

"I'm mord'sith; we are trained to overcome all pain and discomfort."

"I know, but you at least had to have the nausea."

"I did, and no it was nothing to what you've experienced."

"And the birth?"

"I never screamed. We are taught to separate out minds and as my child was born I did that."

"Thank you." Kahlan said and placed the overcoat back around her as she heard the men approach the camp, a rabbit in tow. Kahlan grimaced at the kill. Cara noticed the grimace and took the animal from them.

"That thing looks like it's seen better days. I'll look for fruits and plants."

"I want meat Cara." Zedd told her.

"If you want meat, then you can eat it over there. I can't stomach the look of the thing." She said and threw the rabbit away from the campsite, then went into the forest. Zedd stomped off for the rabbit and sat down to skin the animal. Richard watched the exchange and laughed.

"She knows." Kahlan said. Richard turned to her.

"About?" he asked, looking to her stomach. Kahlan nodded and pulled back the coat just enough to reveal her stomach then closed it quickly.

"She's not going to say anything, but we have to tell him soon. I am starting to show. Just a little. It's enough that the corset is uncomfortable. I need a new dress. When we get to the next village I have to get one. Zedd will question why and we have to tell him, Richard."

"I know. We will get to that when we get to it. Right now, you need to rest." He said and kissed her cheek. Kahlan didn't protest. She laid down on the blanket she had spread on the ground and was asleep in minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own this series. No copyright infringement intended. The use of the characters and plot are for the sole purpose of entertainment. No profit is made from the writing of this.

Kahlan woke up in the middle of the night, covered in a sweat. She had had a horrid nightmare. Cara had warned her that she would have stupid dreams because of the pregnancy. She sat up and placed her hand over her stomach.

"How long did you think you could hide it, dear?" she heard. She looked up and saw Zedd sitting by the fire. She couldn't speak. She had no idea what to say. She looked down to her stomach, sighing.

"I was afraid you would make me leave. How long have you known?" she asked.

"Since that first day," he responded.

"Oh." She said, rubbing her belly.

"It's okay. I had a feeling that you two would find a way to be together. But Kahlan, you know how fertile confessors are. It's to ensure your line. You should have known the consequences of your actions if you found a way." He explained.

"I did, but Zedd you have to understand. I couldn't go through the rest of my life not knowing what it feels like to be with the man I love. I've seen what having a mate does to a confessor and to the man she takes as a mate. I grew up with a man who resented my sister and me for our mother's actions. I would rather have a child out of love than a child forced into existence. Even if that means I can only be with Richard one time. At least our baby is loved for real and not out of obligation." She explained. Zedd smiled and stood.

"My dear, I'm not angry with you. I'm happy that you found a way to be with him. You both deserve so much more than you've been given. Tell me, how were you able to suppress your power?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"I didn't. I released it but it didn't confess him. I don't understand why but it didn't. Richard said he felt my power leave him just as it entered." She explained. Zedd laughed aloud.

"Well I think I may have that answer. As you know a confessors power is love. It finds even the slightest hint of love in a person and brings it to the surface, overpowering all other senses. If the Confessor touches someone who already loves them unconditionally, that person will not be affected by the Confessor's power. Since that individual is already devoted to the Confessor, there is nothing for her power to do. I've thought about this so many times and had a feeling that this could be possible. But without knowing in advance that it will happen." He explained. Kahlan felt tears fall down her cheeks and Zedd took her hands in his.

"Kahlan, you and Richard are free to be happy. Through his love for you, the two of you can be the first confessor and mate created from love. This child will be powerful, Kahlan. With your confessor power and the Rahl/Zorrander bloodline, she will be unstoppable." He said, placing his hand of her growing belly. Kahlan laughed through her tears.

"She knows your voice. She's moving." Kahlan said, placing her hand over the spot where she felt her baby move. She smiled brightly at the feeling.

"It's so weird to imagine I have this person living inside me. I wake up every morning and it amazes me that she's there, growing." She said in awe. Zedd grinned and hugged her shoulders.

"I'm happy for you, Kahlan. I just hope that we find the stone before the child comes. The pregnancy thought very welcome is very untimely." He said. Kahlan smiled and looked up at the man she had grown to love as her own grandfather.

"I know, but the tension between Richard and me was overwhelming. I needed to be with him. I was prepared to wear a Rada'han to be with him."

"I had wondered what became of that little trinket. I had assumed you returned it Corah."

"I asked her to keep it, in case I no longer trusted myself."

"I see. Well child, this old man needs to get some rest and so do the two of you. You take care of my great-grandaughter." He said with wink. Kahlan smiled and laid down on her blanket as Zedd got up and went to his own blanket. She smiled once more and placed her hand over her stomach.

"That's one obstacle cleared." She said and fell into a peaceful sleep.

She woke up the next morning, with all three of her companions staring at her. She sat up and smoothed out her confessor dress.

"It's about time you wake up." Cara said.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" She asked.

"I wanted to but those two decided that the princess needed to rest." Cara replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Kahlan was up late with nightmares and we had a little talk. She and my great-granddaughter needed to rest. We have a long journey." Zedd explained. Kahlan grinned as he referenced the baby. Kahlan placed her hand over her stomach and met Richard's gaze.

"He knew." She told him. Richard walked to her, handing her an apple.

"He gave me the riot act this morning but told me he was happy. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

"We are wonderful. She is awake and very active this morning. She's all over the place." She explained. Richard smiled and placed his hand over hers. He knew that he could not feel her but he wanted to be close to them.

"We should get moving." Cara said, breaking up their moment. "The weather is changing and a storm is approaching. If we move now we could get ahead of it." She explained. Richard stood, helping Kahlan to her feet. He started to pick up her things but Kahlan stopped him.

"Richard, I'm not helpless. I can certainly pick up my own pack. You go get the horses ready, I'll be okay." She said and kissed his cheek. He smiled and walked to the horses and began to pack the saddle bags with the apples and berries he had collected that morning. Once everything was ready to go, Zedd extinguished the fire and they continued the search for the stone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own the series nor have I made any profit from the writing of this story. _

_A/N: I know this story has moved fast but that is due to the fact that I do not intend for the story to be long. 8-10 chapters max. _

As the months went on, Kahlan's pregnancy became more of a hassle than a blessing. They had taken to traveling by horse rather by foot due to her not being able to walk for long distances. They had received helped in various forms, including the help of Richard's biological father, Panis Rahl. He had helped them receive a scroll but that told them that the scroll could only be read by the light of a night wisp.

Darken Rahl had also risen from the underworld. He had forced a look alike to die and he stepped into his body. He had a sister of the dark steal the scroll. He refused to give the scroll to them in order to keep him alive and protected from the keeper. He had the forest of the night wisps burned to flush them out but the plan backfired and the night wisps had perished; all but one. He was able to use her light long enough to read the scroll before he was defeated again but was kept alive. Richard ties Darken to him and forces him to travel with them. Kahlan and Cara were able to take the wisp to the nesting grounds and there she gave birth and died. It is finally revealed, with the help of Renn, that the stone must be placed at the pillars of creation by the summer solstice. Darken Rahl managed to escape from their grasp.

This particular evening, Kahlan sat with her back against a tree, singing softly to her stomach. She knew that the time was close. She was terrified. They had not found the stone. Richard had sent Zedd and Cara to find food while he set up camp. Kahlan appreciated the rest period, but she knew that time was not on their side. She watched Richard work to create a fire that Zedd could create in seconds. That's when she felt it, the slightest bit of pain in her back. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Shaking her head she pushed her fears to the back of her mind. It was too soon. She had at least two more months before the baby was born. The pain disappeared and she breathed in relief.

"You're overreacting, Kahlan. She's just stretching." She whispered to herself. She opened her eyes and smiled. Richard had not seen her pain. He would rush over to her for no reason. She closed her eyes hoping to get a few minutes of rest when she felt the pain again. This time it was stronger and radiated around her stomach. She clinched the white material of her dress and breathed deeply. This time Richard noticed.

"Kahlan, are you alright?" he asked. When she didn't respond she heard him drop what he had and rush to her. He took her face in his hands, urging her to open her eyes. When she did tears filled her eyes.

"Kahlan, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry, Richard. I thought we had more time."

"More time? Kahlan what are you talking about?"

"It's time." She said.

"Kahlan, are you sure? You still have a few months to go. It's too soon." He said, rubbing her tight cheek.

"A woman knows Richard. I've known for a few days now that the time was near. I was just hoping that I was wrong. She's coming Richard." She explained. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. His eyes widened in the tightness of her stomach.

"Let's get you near the fire." He said and helped her to her feet. As he did she clung to him as another contraction ripped through her body. This time it brought her to her knees. She let out a scream, gripping Richard's hand as the pain seemed to fill her whole body. He helped her back down to the ground.

"Let's leave you here. I'll bring the fire to you." He said and kissed her cheek before leaving to gather wood for another fire. As she waited she thought of what their child would be like. Would she have her eyes, or his? She hoped that she would have her father's deep brown eyes. She breathed deeply, letting her body relax. She then felt a gush of water and she screamed for Richard.

"My water broke." She yelled. She pulled herself up to a kneeling position and looked at the puddle that had formed beneath her. There was no stopping this labor. Richard ran to her and helped her to her feet. Carefully, he walked her to another side of the tree and helped her back down to the ground. He then pulled back her dress and helped her to remove her underclothes. As he did he was shocked at what he saw.

"Kahlan, on your next contraction, you need to push with everything you have. The baby is right here. I can see her head." He said. Kahlan sat up and tears began to fill her eyes. Suddenly they heard the rustling and Richard stood, grasping his sword. Out of the clearing Zedd and Cara emerged. He sighed in relief and rushed them over to the campsite.

"We heard screaming, we came as fast as we could. What's going on?" Cara asked.

"The baby is coming." Richard said and rushed back to Kahlan's side. She was panting and gripping her dress so hard that her knuckles had begun to turn white. Zedd aimed his hands near her and wet the ground near her on fire, to warm her.

"It's too soon, son." Zedd said as he pulled a blanket from a saddle bag.

"Babies come when they want to, Wizard." Cara replied, she explained and walked over to Kahlan and sat next to her. Kahlan laughed and then let out a moan. Richard settled himself between her legs and lifted the skirt of her dress.

"Okay Kahlan, push." He commanded. Kahlan pushed with all she had and stopped for a second to catch her breath and pushed again. The silent morning air was suddenly broke with the shrill cry of an infant. Kahlan collapsed against the tree and her daughter was placed on her chest. She was so tiny and so perfect. Zedd placed the blanket over the both of them as Kahlan cried. She had her child, her daughter with Richard. She was beautiful. A mass of dark hair covered the top of her tiny head. She smiled and then frowned as she felt another gush of water flood the ground.

"Richard?" she asked, looking up at him. Puzzled he looked between her legs and saw the top of another baby's head.

"It's another one. It's coming fast. Push Kahlan. I need you to push." He demanded. It happened so quickly. Cara took the little girl from her mother as Kahlan pushed with all that she had left. As the baby was free, she waited in anticipation for the infants cry. But it never came. Richard too was silent. He couldn't speak. He looked up at her, frowning.

"Is she alright? Richard, say something." She begged, panic filling her head.

"It's a boy."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the series, it belongs to Terry Goodkind and his publishers Tom Doherty and Associates, LLC _

Kahlan sat up and looked at the infant Richard held in his arms. Richard looked up to her with sad eyes and back down at the infant.

"A boy? How did this happen? It only happens once in a generation! This is impossible!" She exclaimed. Zedd placed his hand on her shoulder and eased her back to the ground.

"Dear one, you must calm down. You've just given birth, you need to rest." Kahlan shot him a glare and shoved his hand away.

"Rest? Zedd, I gave birth to a male confessor! Spirits, I know what must be done." She said, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. She reached out for her son and Richard placed him into her arms. She pulled him close to her chest and sobbed. The infant didn't move as his mother clung to him. Next to her, the tiny girl in Cara's arms wailed. Cara looked to Kahlan and back to the baby. Kahlan didn't acknowledge the infant's cries. She was focused on the small boy she would have to give up.

"Kahlan, we don't have to do it. You can raise him to be good." Richard told her. Kahlan looked up at him and shook her head.

"Do you remember what happened when you were sent to the future? You told me my son, a male confessor destroyed everything."

"Yes, but that child was also Darken Rahl's."

"Rahl blood flows through his veins too. I know you aren't like your brother, but that bloodline is tainted. You were raised outside of that influence. He will be raised around his magic and do you honestly think that my people, the high council will allow a male confessor to live? It's inevitable that he will be destroyed." She said, tears flowing from her face. She couldn't do this. How could she ask Richard to do it?

"I won't kill him, Kahlan. I can't."

"I won't ask you. I can't ask you." She whispered. She looked up and turned to face Cara who had managed to calm the girl.

"Please, Cara. I have never asked you for anything, other than a friendship." She whispered. Cara looked at the infant and shook her head.

"No. I may be emotionless, but I'm not heartless. I've lost a child. I can't kill another. I believe what Richard says. You can raise him to be great and not evil. With you as a mother and Richard as his father, there is no way that boy will have a chance to be evil." She explained. Kahlan smiled. That's what she needed to hear. She knew that Richard's arguments were biased because he was his own child. Cara was the one person she knew she'd get the truth from. Kahlan turned back to her son and kissed the top of his head. He had yet to make a sound while his sister had made her presence known. She pulled the child away from her chest and met her own eyes. He was nearly an exact replica of his mother. He was tiny, much smaller than his sister. He stared up at her, expressionless. Kahlan's heart began to race. The boy didn't move. The only sign of life in him was the small shallow breaths he took.

"Zedd, something's wrong!" she screamed. Zedd rushed to her side. He lifted the child from her arms and looked over him. He frowned and carefully placed the child back into his mother's arms.

"I'm sorry, Kahlan. There's nothing I can do. He's too small and much too early. It will be a miracle if he survives. He needs to be warmed, he is losing his heat quickly." He explained. Kahlan pulled open the front of her dress and placed him against her bare breast and covered him with the blanket. She held him tightly and cried for the spirits to save her child. She looked up to Richard, he too was crying.

"He needs a name and a blessing. I don't know how much time we have left with him." She whispered. She lifted the blanket and kissed the top of his head. Richard nodded and moved to sit next to Kahlan.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, placing his hand on the baby's back. Kahlan shrugged.

"I've only thought of names for her. I didn't think about boys. We weren't supposed to have one." She said.

"Just think about is. He needs a special name."

"Trystan." She said, not looking up from her child.

"It's perfect. Trystan Rahl." He whispered. Kahlan shook her head.

"No his name will not be tainted. He is Trystan Cypher, son of the one true Seeker, not Lord Rahl." She told him. Richard smiled and kissed her cheek. Kahlan leaned into his arms and pulled away the blanket to allow Richard to take in his son. He reached in and ran his finger down the side of Trystan's tiny cheek. He frowned as he did so.

"Kahlan," he whispered. Kahlan shook her head. She knew what he was going to tell her. She had felt his last breath on her chest.

"I can't." she whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek. She clung to Trystan's frail little body. She didn't want to give him up. She had just met him, he was part of her. Richard took Kahlan's chin in his hand and pulled her to look at him.

"Kahlan, he's gone." He whispered. Tears flooded her face as she shook her head.

"It's not fair, Richard. I know I could have made him good. He would have been a wonderful son." She whispered.

"I know." H said and pulled away the blanket to reveal the rest of the hidden infant. He was perfect, despite his size. He pried Kahlan's hands from him and lifted the little boy into his arms. He barely fit into his father's large hands. I ripped away a piece of Kahlan's dress and wrapped him in the white cloth. He then placed him back in his mother's arms. She looked down at his sleeping face and kissed his cheek.

"You are loved, Trystan Cypher." She whispered and handed him to his father. Richard repeated the motions and passed the child to his grandfather. Zedd spoke in wizard's tongue, blessing the small boy and then placed him on the altar he had been preparing while he took his last breaths. Richard helped Kahlan to her feet and Walked her to the small stone alter. She bent down and traced her finger over the small cheek. Zedd reached into the blanket and plucked a few strands of the dark hair on his headn and put them into his pocket. Cara stood on Kahlan's left, holding her unnamed daughter while Richard took the right. Zedd stood at the head of the altar and spoke an incantation before setting the altar on fire. Kahlan fell to her knees, sobbing. Richard knelt beside her, taking her into his arms.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered, his own tears taking over. "We're going to be okay."


End file.
